youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Farfromsubtle
' FOR MORE INFORMATION, CLICK HERE TO GO TO THE FARFROMSUBTLE FAN WIKI' farfromsubtle is a YouTube channel created by Fraser Agar, the founder of Far From Subtle Television(also known as FFStv). The channel features three shows by FFStv: Video Games AWESOME!, Awesome Video Games, and The Little Buzzers. The Little Buzzers is currently in hiatus, and Awesome Video Games will return with a new season in 2016. Members Far From Subtle Television has total of 5 members (known as 'the VGA Crew' or simply 'the Crew'.): Fraser Agar, Becky Blow, Ben Taylor, Kyle Huinink and Deacon Publicover. They also have two mascots, Baby Hank and Turbo Buddy. Fraser Agar Fraser Agar is the host of Video Games AWESOME! and is the founder of FFStv. He is cynical but fun-loving, often doing things that is unnecessary for fun. Most of the time, he is the one playing the games in Video Games AWESOME!. Fraser owns his personal YouTube Channel, simply called fraseragar. Becky Blow Rebecca 'Becky' Blow is one of the co-hosts of Video Games AWESOME! and is the executive producer for FFStv. She makes various cosplays when covering a game for the show. She is also in a relationship with Fraser. Becky owns her personal YouTube channel, simply called BeckyBlow. She uploads her makings of the cosplays in her channel. Ben Taylor Ben 'Snarf' Taylor is one of the co-hosts of Video Games AWESOME! and he plays as 'Ace' in Awesome Video Games. Ben used to be in Video Games AWESOME! regularly until he found a job. Kyle Huinink Kyle Huinink is one of the co-hosts in Video Games AWESOME! and he plays 'Chet' in Awesome Video Games. He is the founder of Hue N Ink Designs, and has a daughter named Emily. Kyle does not make an appearance in Video Games AWESOME! regularly. Deacon Publicover Deacon Publicover is one of the co-hosts in Video Games AWESOME! and he plays 'Dad' in Awesome Video Games. He often causes problem for the other hosts in the show, and it is said that Fraser 'hates' Deacon. It is confirmed that Fraser in fact does not hate Deacon, saying "Why would I have Deacon on the show in the first place if I hated him?". Deacon does not make an appearance in Video Games AWESOME! regularly. Shows Video Games AWESOME! Video Game AWESOME! is a Let's Play series where Fraser Agar and his co-host play video games. Unlike most Let's Plays, this show focuses on the players and less on the game, and it features a camera recording the hosts. There are multiple variations to this show. Examples are Long Hauls, where it's a full playthrough of a game oppose to the First Looks where the crew only play a game for a few hours and give their impressions, and sometimes they return to it again. An another example would be Show and Trailers, where the hosts takes a look at various video game and movie trailers and videos from the internet. Fraser has stated that Show and Trailer is not a 'reaction series'. The comedy of the show is mainly sarcasm and trolling. Awesome Video Games Awesome Video Games is a web series featuring Kyle Huinink as 'Chet' and Ben Taylor as 'Ace'. In this show, the two boys covers various retro-games and retro-video gaming consoles as if they're brand new. It also features Deacon Publicover as 'Dad' and Fraser Agar as 'the president of FFStv'. It is all written by Fraser Agar. Awesome Video Games will return with a new season in 2016, with a budget of 5000$, all supported with Patreon. The Little Buzzers The Little Buzzers is an animated cartoon series. It shows the story of creatures who only speaks in buzz sounds. The protagonists are Sedrick, Duncan and Greevil. The Little Buzzers are currentlyin hiatus. Quote "Hello and welcome to Video Games AWESOME! live!" '' - Video Game AWESOME!'s intro by Fraser Agar. ''"Hello dudes and dudettes! Welcome back to Awesome Video Games! I'm Chet!" "And I'm Ace!" - ''Awesome Video Game's intro by Kyle Huinink and Ben Taylor. ''"Someday I'll be creative again. When I feel like it." - ''Fraser's summary of his creations. "TAKE OUT THE TRASH!" - Dad in Awesome Video Games. "You... are a big nerd." "Big nerd? You mean the guy who just played THIS?!" - Ben and Fraser, playing Magic: The Gathering. "F*ck logic." - Becky Blow, at the end of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations. "Way to cock it up!" - Ben Taylor. "WHO THE F**K SAID KITCHEN!" - Fraser Agar, raging about the misinformation by the chat in Heavy Rain. Games VGA The following is a list of games Far From Subtle (Video Games Awesome!) has played: * Divinity: Original Sin * Rebel Galaxy * Yoshi's Woolly World * Penarium * Dropsy * Minecraft Story Mode * Fran Bow * Star Wars Battlefront * Back to Bed * Transformers Devastation * Quiplash * Rocket League * Soma * Super Mega Baseball * MLB 15: The Show * Super Mario Maker * Tearaway Unfolded * Metal Gear Solid V * Mad Max * Until Dawn * Everybody's Gone to the Rapture * Batman: Arkham Knight * Game of Thrones * Splatoon * Darkest Dungeon * Life is Strange * The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt * Sherlock Holmes: Crimes and Punishments * Invisible, Inc. * Dragon Age Inquisition * Hearthstone (2015) * Mario Kart 8 * Mortal Kombat X * Titan Souls * Mario Party 10 * Bloodborne * South Park: The Stick of Truth * The Order: 1886 * Evolve * Dying Light * Never Alone * Minecraft * Batman: Arkham Origins * LISA * Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze * Mass Effect Christmas Citadel DLC * Jackbox Party Pack * Hearthstone * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker * Sunset Overdrive * Far Cry 4 * Super Smash Bros. * Dragon Age II * Little Big Planet 3 * Assassin's Creed Unity * Valiant Hearts * Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations * The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth * Call of Duty Advanced Warfare * The Evil Within * Costume Quest 2 * Lords of the Fallen * Bayonetta 2 * Borderlands The Pre-Sequel * Shadow of Mordor * Styx: Master of Shadows * Alien: Isolation * Dragon Age * D4: Dark Dreams Don't Die * Hyrule Warriors * CounterSpy * Destiny * The Walking Dead * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Rogue Legacy * Dark Souls * Transistor * The Wolf Among Us * Pushmo World * Wolfenstein * Ittle Dew * Shovel Knight * Watch Dogs * Murdered: Soul Suspect * Mario Kart Kouples Koperative World Tour * Super Time Force * Bound by Flame * Outlast * Sportsfriends * Crawl * Child of Light * Broken Age * Metal Gear Rising * The Wind Waker * Metal Gear Solid V (Demo) * Infamous Second Son * The Last of Us * Bioshock Infinite * Project Spark * Titanfall * Yoshi's New Island * Thief * Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag * Octodad: Dadliest Catch * Borderlands 2 * Dead Rising 3 * EarthBound * Tiny Brains * Super Mario 3D World * Need for Speed Rivals * Rayman Legends * Beyond: Two Souls * Call of Doggie: Ghosts * Scream Fortress * The Binding of Isaac * Slender: The Arrival * Rise of Nightmares * Animal Crossing: New Leaf * Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies (Demo) * Grand Theft Auto V * Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon * FORCED * The Stanley Parable (Demo) * Enternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem * Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs * Pokémon x * Pokémon Snap * Rain * Samurai Gunn * The Wonderful 101 * Foul Play * Dragon Fantasy Book II * Puppteer * Splinter Cell Blacklist * The Bureau: XCOM Declassified * Saint Row IV * Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons * Legend of Dungeon * Mario and Luigi: Dream Team * DuckTales Remastered * Pikmin 3 * Dragon's Crown * Kinect Fun Labs * Monaco * Call of Juarez: Gunslinger * New Super Luigi U * Lego City Undercover * Need for Speed Most Wanted U * Mutant Mudds * Hitman Absolution * Deadpool * Fist Puncher * Adventure Time: Hey Ice King Why'd You Steal Our Garbage?! * Remember Me * Towerfall * Metro: Last Light * Tomb Raider * Blood Dragon * Super Mario Galaxy * Far Cry 3 * Ocarina of Time * Mass Effect 3 * Injustice: Gods Among Us * Phoenix Wright: Justice for All * BattleBlock Theater * Ni No Kuni * Bioshock * God of War: Ascension * Runner 2 * Crysis 3 * Rhythm Heaven Fever * You Don't Know Jack * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * The Cave * New Super Mario Bros. U * Dmc: Devil May Cry * Scribblenauts Unlimited * Little Inferno * Assassin's Creed II * XCOM * TANK! TANK! TANK! * Rabbids Land * Playstation Allstars * Black Ops II * Epic Mickey 2 * ZombiU * Little Big Planet Karting * Halo 4 * Deadly Premonition * Halo Reach * Luigi's Mansion * Lone Survivor * Amnesia: Dark Descent * Costume Quest * Costume Quest: Grubbing on Ice * Silent Hill 2 * Retro City Rampage * Dishonored * Assassin's Creed * The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb * Krazy Kung Fu Kolor * Spelunky * Mark of the Ninja * Zelda: Four Swords * Mann vs Machine * Sleeping Dogs * Team Fortress * Renegade Ops * Saints Row * Saints Row DLC * Arkham City * Asura's Wrath * Phoenix Wright * Pyromania * Max Payne 3 * Lollipop Chainsaw * Animal Crossing * Dragon's Dogma * Fez * The Witcher 2 * Datura * Deadliest Warrior: Legends * Rayman Origins * Twisted Metal * Wii Party * The Simpson Arcade * Trials Evolution * Quiet Please * Skull Girls * Mass Effect 2 * I Am Alive * Journey * Skyward Sword * Mario Party 9 * The Darkness II * Mario Party 4 * Abobo's Big Adventure * Kinectimals * Kinect Adventures * Heavy Rain * Mario Party 2 * Learning with the PooYoos * Rochard * NeverDead * Sideway New York * LIMBO * Techno Kitten Adventure * Ratchet and Clank: All 4 One * Skyrim * VVVVVV * Dead Rising 2: Off the Record * Sonic Generations * Portal 2 * Saint's Row Coop * Mario Kart Wii * Modern Warfare 3 * Little Big Planet 2 * Guilty Party * 2011 Stanley Cup * RAGE * Back to the Future: The Game * Bit. Trip Bit * Babysitting Mama * Portal * Bulletstorm * Need for Speed * Call of Duty: Black Ops * Donkey Kong Returns * Super Meat Boy * Punch-Out Wii * Gyromite * Kirby's Epic Yarn * GoldenEye * Undead Nightmare * Red Dead Redemption * Halo Reach * NBA Jam * Dead Rising 2 * DOOM * And more! other media Video Games AWESOME! Patreon Awesome Video Games Patreon '''This page was made on November 29, 2014 by JohnJRenns.' Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators